


the elevator’s broken. again.

by capsiclesnat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Nick Fury is a Good Dad, complete fluff, father!nick fury, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclesnat/pseuds/capsiclesnat
Summary: “Holy shit” Natasha said under her breath. “Again?”“Again” Steve confirmed, closing his eyes and resting his back on the glass elevator wall.[or the 3 times natasha and steve got stuck in the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ elevator]





	the elevator’s broken. again.

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy stuff. i love writing fluff.

“Dude, relax. It’s not that bad. Just a little cramped, that’s all”

Of course, the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ elevator’s stuck for the fifth time that week. “Nick seriously needs to get it checked out” Natasha thought to herself. She made a mental note to bring the issue to him after her next briefing. Right now she had other issues on hand.

“Steve. Would you quit tapping your foot? You’re stepping on my shoe” Natasha groaned. Steve stopped the repetitive motion his foot was making, and awkwardly smiled at Natasha. “Um, sorry about that” he apologized. “It’s a bad habit of mine” Steve said, instinctively reaching his hand to the nape of his neck to grab it, like he does in awkward situations.

This time, he bangs his elbow on the side of the elevator, bringing him slight pain and an even more awkward situation.

“Are you okay?” Natasha asks, bringing her hand to touch Steve’s left elbow.

“Yeah, yeah i’m totally fine-“ he says, pulling his elbow away from her touch, slamming it against the elevator wall once more. “Ow” was all he could say. Annoyed agents turned their heads to look at him in the crowded elevator. “Sorry,” he sheepishly apologized.

“Nice going, soldier” Natasha remarked sarcastically. “Totally know how to not draw attention to yourself”

“Right” he answered, not getting her joke.

Out of nowhere, the elevator shakes violently.

Natasha grabs Steve around the waist to balance herself, burying her face in his chest, as he grabs her. 

“Oh” is all she can say, as she lifts her head from his chest, realizing who this good-smelling stranger was. She didn’t realize she held onto Steve in the heat of the moment. “This is... awkward” Natasha remarked.

“Oh, really?” Steve replied. “Uh, why are you still hugging me?” he asked her, finding her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist. Natasha could feel him tense up. 

“Sorry” she said hastily, removing her arms and turning her body around to not face him. She was quite embarrassed. The Black Widow was never awkward, yet here she was!

Steve felt somewhat the same. He had plans to ask her out for dinner that night, but why would she want to go out with him now? And how long was this elevator fiasco going to take?

———

Twenty minutes passed, and the nine people in the elevator were significantly sweatier and stuffier than they were twenty minutes earlier.

“Do not. I repeat. Do not take your shirt off” Natasha commanded Steve. He had already stripped his Captain America suit, and she wasn’t willing to spend the rest of her time in a crowded elevator with a shirtless Steve Rogers. 

“I won’t” he reassured her, patting her shoulder. 

Natasha had already slipped off part of her catsuit and tied it around her waist, leaving her top undergarments. Being the gentlemen he is, Steve averted his eyes from her  area  as much as he could.

“Why are you acting so weird?” she asked him, for the third time during the elevator situation.

“Can you keep your voice down?” he whispered, taking a glance at the sweaty (and stinking) agents in the elevator. Obviously someone didn’t put on deodorant that morning, and it was clearly showing now.

“ Why are you acting so weird? ” Natasha asked again, this time slightly quieter.

“I’m not” Steve replied. A disapproving look crossed her face. “I’m not impressed with your lying skills” she said.

“I tell no lies”

“Well, you just did”

“Wasn’t a lie” he said, raising his voice a little.

“Was”

“Not”

“Can you two please SHUT THE FUCK UP?” an annoyed voice came from another corner of the elevator. The pair turned beet red and quickly apologized.

“You just pissed off Rollins!” Steve whisper-shouted at Natasha. “What were you-“

“Actually i remember  two  voices fighting. One sounded a lot like yours” she retorted. “Why is everything my fault?”

“It isn’t” Steve began. “I’m sorry, that was rude of-“

As if on cue, the elevator doors suddenly opened.

“Oh, sweet Jesus!” Natasha cried in relief. “I need a shower ASAP” she said, leaving the elevator without giving Steve another look.

Great. So much for the dinner he had planned.

+++

The second time they got stuck in an elevator, they were alone. It was also the time S.H.I.E.L.D had broken their record for the longest time an elevator had broke down. Two whole hours. 

“We’re lucky this elevator’s made of glass. Natural light. Less awkwardness” Natasha lazily remarked. She was sprawled across the floor next to an equally tired Steve. “Don’t you agree?” she asked.

“What? Oh, yeah. I do” he said, not understanding what she had said.

“You’re not listening to me” she pouted.

“No, i am” he reassured her, even thought he in fact, was not listening. 

“Alright. What was i talking about before i started talking about the elevator?” she questioned.

“Uh, aliens?” he guessed.

“No. My cat, Liho” she corrected him.

“You have a cat?” Steve asked in disbelief. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Rogers” She says back. “You’ve got some time to learn. Wanna talk, for real?”

“I’d be delighted to” he responds, reaching over and squeezing her hand. “Where do you want to start?”

———

“And then, Nick and I found him sitting in his iron man suit inside a large donut” Natasha says, spewing giggles. “Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to exit the donut” she said, in her best Nick Fury voice.

“That was a pretty good story” Steve admitted. “How long have you known him?”

“Four years, now” she said. “Tony’s a good man. You need to see what’s beneath all the arrogance on top” Natasha told Steve. 

“I’ll work on it” he said.

Now was the perfect time. Steve was just about to ask Natasha for dinner.

“Hey, would you like to grab-“

Ding!

“Finally!” Natasha groaned, getting up. “Steve, thanks for not being boring. You’re a cool guy” she says, waving at him as they left the elevator.

When she turned the corner, he sighed. Always the worst moments.

+++

Why was everyone using the stairs?

No one in the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ had been using the elevator. This confused Natasha. She settled on the idea that her co-workers were exercise freaks.

Natasha called the elevator and stepped in. 

“Wait! Hold the doors!” called a familiar voice, farther away from her. 

She stuck her arm in front of the elevator door and looked up to see Steve sprinting towards the elevators.

“Took you long enough” she joked, once he got in. “You have any idea why everyone’s taking the stairs?” she asked.

“Not the slightest” he admitted. “I figured everyone else missed leg day or something” 

The elevator came to a sudden halt.

“Holy shit” Natasha said under her breath. “Again?”

“Again” Steve confirmed, closing his eyes and resting his back on the elevator wall.

“Wanna talk again?” Natasha asked Steve, poking him on the shoulder. “You’re an interesting person” she remarked.

“I could say the same about you” he says, smiling, as he sits down, cross legged. Natasha follows, and starts a conversation.

———

“So, tell me about her” Natasha says, an inquisitive look on her face. Her words catch Steve off guard, and he blinks, trying to process what she said.

“Her? What do you mean by her?” he asks.

“Peggy. Obviously. I met her once, she’s cool. I just want to know what she was like before she got old and wrinkly. Her glory days” Natasha says. “So, tell me about her” she repeats.

“She was one of the strongest people i’ve ever met” Steve replies, reminiscing. “Wasn’t afraid of anything, loved to step out there and show everyone who was boss” he said, a smile growing on his face.“Never have i met anyone like her, until now”

He paused, realizing what he just implied.

“Alright” Natasha said, unfazed. “Who have you met now?” 

“That’s complicated” Steve replies, looking at the floor. “Do you really want to know?”

“Course i do. We’re partners, remember? You can trust me” she tells him, crossing a hand over her heart. “I’m very trustworthy”

Now’s your chance. Steve thought to himself. It was simple. 

“Oksoit’syou.Alsoivebeenmeaningtoaskyouthisbutdoyouwanttogotodinnertonight?ifoundthisreallycoolrestaurant-“

He stopped himself. How fast was he talking?

“Um, what?” Natasha replies, confused. “You were talking... what language was that? I can speak gibberish, and that wasn’t gibberish”

“Er well...” Steve began. “Do you want to get dinner?”

There. He did it. Steve looked down again, and tried to prepare himself for her answer.

“Yes” she replied, a grin forming on her face. “I would love to”

“That’s completely alright. I get it! No hard fee-“ he paused again. “Wait. You didn’t say no, did you?” 

“I said yes” she confirmed.

“Oh. That’s good” he relaxed. “Want to go to this diner i found? It’s down the street from Avengers Tower. We could walk down there”

“Okay, meet me outside the tower at 6? If we get out of this elevator by six” she said, gesturing at their surroundings.

“Right. It’s a date?” he asked.

“It’s a date” she said. “Also, you still didn’t tell me who you met, yet”

“Who i met?” Steve questioned, confused.

“Yeah. You said you haven’t met anyone like peggy, until now” she said. “Who’s that lucky person?”

“You” he admitted. “You remind me of her”

And with that, the elevator started moving again. 

“Weird” Natasha remarked, looking around the elevator. “Thanks, by the way” she said, blushing. “That’s probably the most genuinely nice thing anyone’s ever said to me”

The elevator dinged, and doors opened on Natasha’s floor. 

“Alright Rogers, ill see you at six” she said, waving, as she left the elevator. “Ciao!”

“See you!” he said back as the elevator doors closed.

Steve felt relieved. Finally, he did it.

The rest of the day was a good one.

+++

“Nick! We need you on the seventh floor. There’s a... what are you doing?” Maria Hill said, as she walked into Nick Fury’s office. “Why are you watching the camera footage of the elevator when it’s broken? It’s not working for anyone. I forgot to tell you earlier. An agent reported to me that they stepped in, and the doors wouldn’t close. Are you playing a prank on us?” she questioned.

“Watch” is all he said to her, as he pointed to his computer screen.

Maria could make out the image of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff sitting cross legged on the floor, talking.

“Nick. Don’t tell me you purposely broke the elevators for the other agents. And also please don’t tell me you specifically planned for the elevator to operate, and suddenly break, when these two walked in”

“You’d be disappointed in what i’m about to tell you” he replied.

“I believe that confirms my observation” she said. “What are you doing, playing matchmaker?”

“Exactly” 

“You’re so immature”

“I want my agents to be happy” he retorted. “Natasha feels sort of like a daughter to me, as do you, and her happiness means quite a lot to me. If this man makes her happy, then so be it. It’s just incredibly frustrating to watch them together. I know there’s something more. She knows.”

“I’m happy you’ve been blessed with the role of our father, but don’t you think this is wrong? You don’t even know if he feels the same about her ” she said.

“Oh, sister, please” Nick said, flicking his hand. “Trust me, i know”

Maria looked confused, to say the least.

“I’m not sure if i should be questioning how you know, or why you just addressed me as a  sister ” she said, sounding exasperated. “Whatever it is, i’ll leave you to it. Just don’t sabotage any more elevators so your favourite S.H.I.E.L.D couple can get together” she called, as she left his office. “We still need you on floor seven, by the way”

“Mhm...” Nick replies, clearly not listening to her, as he intently watches the screen. A voice comes out of it, and Nick can’t understand what it says. Realizing it’s Steve’s, he groans. “Don’t fuck it up again, Rogers. I did this for you”

Another moment passes and he hears Steve clearer this time. 

“Er well... Do you want to get dinner?”

Nick smiled at his computer screen. “Say yes Natasha! Say yes!”

“Yes. I would love to.”

Just like that his job was done. He waited a few more minutes until the right moment to “repair” the elevators. 

Nick Fury left his office and headed to floor seven happier than he was earlier.


End file.
